


Times

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Diverges from canon, Drabble, F/F, Serial 155: Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: There was an irregular but repeated ebb and flow to the planet's hold and to the virus.
Relationships: Karra/Ace McShane
Kudos: 6





	Times

There was an irregular but repeated ebb and flow to the planet's hold and to the virus. At ebb times Ace and Karra would find themselves bare skinned. Teeth still sharp but in flat mouths. Hair to their shoulders, hair to tangle fingers in instead of sleek fur everywhere, and those fingers ending in dull nails instead of claws.

At the deeper times in the cycle, they remained an inseparable pair. Two who hunted and rested and loved together. Rasping tongues on soft pelts, jutting noses that took in scents of welcome, ears that cupped to hear their mingling purrs.


End file.
